


This Friday night!

by ChiShibuya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Friday, Ludwig is out of the house and poor Prussia is left alone so of course he calls everyone's favorite Spaniard!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Friday night!

"Get your churro loving ass down here Spain. I bored and Francis is hanging out with his beloved Iggy."

A frustrated sigh left lips as a reply buzzed to life over the phone. "Gil you know tonight is a busy night, but....I can give you an hour.."

"Why can I only get an hour of my boyfriend's time?"

"Because boss has me running around like a chicken with my head cut off, you're lucky I even get an hour."

The Prussian released a pent up huff. "Okay an hour..any longer I will send your ass hurling off the nearest bridge."

"Yes my love."

Needless to say Spain passed out an hour later and he didn't awaken until the next morning where his beloved albino stood with his hands on his hips, and his hair a mess.

"You overworked dumbass."

"Prussia?"

"Tonio go back to sleep my happy ass is going to the beach with Lovinio."

"Gil, I'm sorry!"

"I told you last week not to let yourself pass out last time you ended up asleep for a week."

The Spaniard tugged his Prussian close and kissed his cheek. "Since you're here maybe we should play! Lovi can bring Feli if he wants."

\---  
Of course the couple ended up not getting out of bed until the next day.


End file.
